The Jackson Twins: The Lightning Thief
by DonnieHeart
Summary: The great story of Percy Jackson rewritten. Now he has a twin sister named Andy and together they discover who they are, fight monsters, and make real friends. Rated K for now, rating may change.


**A/N: In this universe Percy was born with a twin sister. While the story will follow the same path as the original there will be a few changes. Percy and his sister aren't going to be as oblivious or slow to figure things out as Percy is originally. Sure they will still have their moments but everyone has their moments where thery feel like they were dumb for not seeing that. They are not going to be super smart, they'll just be less naive (I don't know if that's the right word I'm looking for but for now we'll go for it.) The way I'm writing this is that Sally, being clear sighted and knowing the dangers her children would face growing up, prepared them more like making them study greek mythology for example. Anyway that is enough explanation. Anything else will be told to you in the story or if I forgot to mention anything it will be brought up in future chapters. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.*****(words)= stuff in parentheses is Percy and Andy talking/arguing/correcting each other as they tell their story (This will only be for the first chapter unless I state otherwise in future chapters because this chapter is the only one that will be jumping back and forth between Percy and Andy's POV. Future chapters will be in one of theirs. For example, chapter 2 is in Percy's POV while Ch. 3 is in Andy's**)

**Percy Accidentally Vaporizes Our Pre-Algebra Teacher (Percy and Andy's POV)**

(Hey wait a minute. Why does the title put all the blame on me?! You were there too!—Yes I was but technically it was you who did it.—Ugh fine but I still say that you should share in the blame.—Anyway, let's get back to the main point, shall we?")

Looky here mortals, we didn't want to be half-bloods. We didn't ask for this. If you're reading this book because you think you might be one, our advice is: close this book right now! Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous and it's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. We envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say we didn't warn you.

Our names are Percy and Andy Jackson which are short for Perseus and Andromeda. Yes, for those who know their Greek mythology, our mom did name us after the Perseus son of Zeus and his wife Andromeda. We're twins. Basically identical twins since we looked exactly the same except that he's a boy while I'm a girl. We're twelve years old. Until a few months ago, we were boarding students at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Are we troubled kids?

No! We are beautiful and perfect angels. (Andy.) Okay, okay. Maybe a little.

We could start at any point in our short miserable lives to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty-nine mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

We know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so we had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told us stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put us to sleep. (Well only class that Percy here didn't fall asleep in, but I managed to stay awake in other classes.—Emphasis on the word manage Andy.—Whatever, back to the topic.)

We hoped the trip would be okay. At least, we hoped that for once we wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, were we so terribly wrong. (Must you word it like that, Percy. I mean really You couldn't have just simply said we were wrong.—Sorry, I wanted to put emphasis on the fact that we were wrong.—*sigh*)

See, bad things happen to us on field trips. Like at our fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, Percy had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. (I wasn't aiming for the school bus! Besides don't act like you were trying to stop me.) Well...we were expelled anyway. Of course.

And before that, at our fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, Andy sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unexpected swim. (Whoops, my bad. Although I don't know why they were complaining so much, sharks aren't that bad.) Yeah and the time before that...Well you get the idea.

This trip, we were determined to be good. All the way into the city, we put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckle, red-headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting our friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. We know gross. (That's not gross. That's beyond disgusting. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke.)

Grover was what you would call an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every other step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run on enchilada day in the school cafeteria. It was hilarious.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew we couldn't do anything to get back at her because we were already on probation. How we got on probation? Let's just say there was a little incident in the cafeteria having to do with Nancy and Percy. Of course I was there ready to help Percy so I didn't escape punishment. The headmaster had threatened us with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her."

I nodded my head along with Percy's statement. Nancy was a complete jerk and deserved a good hit to the head. Maybe it would knock some sense into her about possibly being nicer. I highly doubted it though. But at the same time, Nancy wasn't worth it.

Grover tried to calm us down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." Percy was going to get up but I stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. A questioning look appeared on his angry face.

"Look I get why you are angry I do. But you will get in trouble if you do anything and in extension I will get in trouble for not stopping you which is completely unfair if you ask me. I'm not your mother nor your boss, I can't tell you what to do and expect you to listen that's ridiculous! It is the same if our positions were reversed too!" I sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, the point is Nancy isn't worth it. She wants one of us to do something so we get in trouble. Don't give her the satisfaction."

I looked at Andy and took a deep breath before nodding. "You're right. Sorry."

"Hey you don't need to apologize. You have done nothing wrong." She gave me a smile and I found myself smiling too despite my earlier mood. I looked over at Grover in the seat next to us and he seemed to sigh with relief that Andy stopped me from doing anything stupid.

Looking back on it, I wish I would have let Percy deck Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess we were about to get ourselves into.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange poetry. It blew our minds that this stuff had survived for two thousand, maybe three thousand years.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. We were trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around us was talking, and every time one of us told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give us the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured we were devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at us and say, "Now, dearies," real nice and sweet, and we knew we were going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made us erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, we told Grover we didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked right at us, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and Percy turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"

It came out louder than I meant it to. (Of course it did brother.) The whole group laughed except Andy, of course. She never laughs at me in these situations. In fact, she usually glares at the people laughing, sometimes even telling them to shut up. Naturally I would do the same thing if it was reversed. We stand up for each other like that. It's part of the reason we get in trouble a lot.

Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. So I wouldn't make a fool of myself by getting it wrong. I silently thanked our mom for all those times she had me and Andy study up on greek mythology and that I didn't fall asleep in Mr. Brunner's class. I spoke out with my answer. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" I saw Andy sigh with relief that I got it right. I took no offense because she was just worried about me because she knows I don't like being made the center of attention, especially when it is all of a sudden and I wasn't prepared for it. Neither does she for that matter.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."

"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and..."

I saw the look Mr. Brunner gave Percy and I knew he was about to say something. I decided to jump in before Mr. Brunner opened his mouth.

"He knows, he is just nervous." I glanced at Percy and he had a thankful look on his face and then I glanced at Mr. Brunner and he had a small look of annoyance on his face for interrupting him like I did.

"Titan." Percy corrected himself. "And he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So Kronos ate them. But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind us interrupting Percy.

Andy rolled her eyes at the girl mumbling so only I heard, "No one asked for your two cents."

I continued as if I was never interrupted in the first place. "—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."

There were some snickers from the group. Andy glared. I don't exactly blame her. We are very protective of each other and we both know my answer was right, so I don't understand why they are laughing in the first place. The answer to why they were laughing came seconds later.

Behind us, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronks ate his kids.'"

"And why, Miss Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed too which made Andy feel slightly better about being thrown on the spot but not much. Mr. Brunner always seemed to catch Nancy saying anything wrong. It's like he had radar ears.

I thought hard about his question but couldn't think of an answer as to why this was important for real life. I glanced at Percy to see if he had an answer that I couldn't think of but he was just as unsure as me. I looked back to Mr. Brunner. "I don't know, sir."

"I see," Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, credit to you Mr. Jackson for getting your question right. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his five other children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had simply just grown up and lived in their father's stomach undigested. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartaros, which is the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you please lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like idiots. Grover, Andy, and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said "Mr. and Miss Jackson."

We both knew what was coming.

I told Grover to keep going and we would meet up with him. Then Andy and I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go. Intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

He glanced at me. "You must learn the answer to my question." Then he glanced at Percy, "Both of you."

"About the titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you two learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from both of you, Percy and Andy Jackson."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed Percy and me so hard. I mean, sure it was cool that on tournament days, he would dress up in a suit of Roman armor on tournament and shout "What ho!" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected us to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact that we both had dyslexia and ADHD also known as attention deficit disorder. Due to that our grades weren't the best, usually ranging along the lines of a C-. No–he didn't want us to be as good, he expected us to be

better. And while learning the names and facts between the two of us wasn't that difficult especially with Mom pushing us at home as well, spelling them correctly was practically impossible.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took a long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told us to go outside and eat our lunch so I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him towards the door. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a large storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was Global Warming or something, Andy disagreed. But the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting the pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse and Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing any of it, of course. (At the time I couldn't believe how oblivious she always was to what Nancy was doing. I mean seriously either she was really oblivious or she was purposefully ignoring her!—Andy.—Okay. Sorry, continue.)

Grover, Andy, and I were sitting on the edge of the fountain and away from the others. We thought that if we did that then maybe everyone wouldn't know we were from that school–the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it anywhere else. (Really Percy? Calling us loser freaks? Where's your self esteem?—Fine. What would you call it?—I….I got nothing.)

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said. "Not from Brunner. I wish he'd lay off me and Andy though. I mean sure we can understand his class for the most part but at the same time neither of us are geniuses. We don't know the answer to everything." I nodded along with what he said because it was true. We aren't dumb but we are not some super genius either.

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then when I thought he was going to give some deep philosophical statement to make us feel better, he just said, "Can I have your guys' apples?"

Neither of us having much of an appetite, handed him both of our apples. We watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about our Mom's apartment which wasn't that far away from where we are now. We haven't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to just jump in a cab and go home. I'm sure Andy would have joined me in an instant. (You bet I would have. I miss Mom just as much as you do.) She'd hug us both and be glad to see us but at the same time she would be disappointed too. She would make us both go back to Yancy Academy, remind us that we had to try harder, even if this was the sixth school that we've been to in six years and we might get kicked out again. Neither of us would be able to stand that sad look she'd give us.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like some motorized cafe table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of us with her ugly friends. (I called them Ugly #1 and Ugly #2—Nice one Andy.—Why thank you.) I guess she had gotten tired of trying to steal things from the other tourists and she dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at us with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange as if her face had been spray painted with liquid cheetos.

Percy stood up immediately glaring at Nancy and hits hands were clenched into fists. He was shaking. I couldn't blame him Nancy has purposely been getting on his nerves, well both of our nerves, all day. It doesn't help that she has been messing with Grover who is Percy's best friend. Percy hates when people pick on his friends or me for that matter.

I quickly stood up and grabbed Percy's arm to keep him where he was. I stepped closer to him, hoping my presence will help him relax and moved my hand to his arm and spoke in a calming voice in Hope's that I could calm him down.

"Percy, I understand your angry, I do. But you'll just be doing what Nancy wants you to do. She wants you to do something so you get in trouble. Remember what the school counselor told us. 'Count to ten, slowly breath in and out, control your temper.' Come on Perce."

Percy seemed to be calming down and I relaxed but then Nacy opened her ugly mouth.

"Yeah listen to your sister. You don't want to do something stupid like you usually do. I mean it's not surprising how you get in trouble like you do considering how stupid you are. I mean it's like you have no brain in that ugly head of yours!" Nancy started laughing and her ugly friends joined in.

Andy's grip on my shoulder tightened and from my peripheral vision I could see the anger on her face. Normally she can control her anger, a lot better than I can, but she hates when people insult me, especially my intelligence. She hates when people bully our friends too, but she usually can keep herself calm and get back at them at a later date, which usually comes in the form of a prank, so she doesn't get in trouble for hitting a fellow student.

But now Andy was pissed at Nancy and I wasn't calm enough to calm her down. In fact the insult towards me just brought my anger back up.

"What did you say?" Andy said with gritted teeth.

Nancy smirked. "Your brother is stupid and ugly. And you are too."

Now my anger spiked again at the insult towards my sister. Andy moved to walk towards her but Grover jumped up, "Andy! Percy! Please!" Andy stopped walking but neither of our anger lessened.

Next thing either of us know the water in the fountain explodes and soaks Nancy and her friends. Grover got wet too since he was right next to it but he wasn't as soaked. Andy and I were completely dry and all our anger was gone replaced with confusion as to what happened. We weren't the only ones, the other people around us were confused as well and also a little scared.

Then Nancy screeched. "Mrs. Dodds! Look at what Andy and Percy did!"

Percy and I stared at Nancy in shock as to how she thought we could have done this.

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us and by the look on her face, we were definitely getting in trouble for this. We both groaned internally accepting our fate. No matter what either of us said, Mrs. Dodds would still punish us for this.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, (poor little Nancy, puhlease!) promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned to us. There was this very big look of triumphant fire in her eyes as if we had done something she was waiting for this whole semester.

"Now, dearies"

"I know, I know," Andy grumbled. "We're in so much trouble, probably getting detention for the rest of the school year or spending a month erasing workbooks."

That was nowhere near the right thing to say.

"You two come with me." Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

I stared at him completely stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me and my sister. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood." she said.

"But–"

"You–Will–Stay–Here."

Grover looked to both of us desperately

"It's okay man" Percy told him. "Thanks for trying." I gave Grover a smile.

"Dearies," Mrs. Dodds barked at us. "Now."

Nancy Uglyfit smirked. (I like what you did there.—Why thank you.) Percy gave her his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Which is scarier than you think, so I've been told. I've never had the stare directed at me so I wouldn't know. But the way people flinch when he gives them it is more than enough for me. Well anyway then we turned back towards Mrs. Dodds but she wasn't there. Instead she was at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing for us to hurry up.

How did she get there so fast? We were both confused. Sadly we have moments like that a lot. It's like our brain falls asleep or something and the next thing either of us know we've missed something, as if a puzzle piece had fallen out of the universe and left us staring at the blank space behind it. The school counselor told both of us that this was just part of our ADHD, our brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure. But what can we do. We can't just disobey our teacher so we went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps I saw Andy turn around which made me look as well to see what she was looking at and I saw a pale face Grover who kept looking between us and Brunner like he wanted him to notice what was going on. But Mr. Brunner was consumed in whatever was going on in his novel.

We looked back towards Mrs. Dodds to see that she had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She was simply going to make us buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. Mrs. Dodds kept on walking. So that apparently wasn't the plan.

We followed her deeper into the museum. When we finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise deep in her throat almost like she was growling.

Even without the noise, I would have been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially one like Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she was looking at the frieze like she wanted to pulverize it…

"Now you've been giving us some problems dearies."

I glanced at Andy and then back at Mrs. Dodds. I decided to do the safe thing and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes went beyond mad, it was pure evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. She wouldn't hurt us, right? But the look in her eyes...I was beginning to have my doubts. It didn't help that Percy was also very nervous which was making him very tense. He looked like he wanted to run which I couldn't blame him because I did too. I looked back to Mrs. Dodds hoping that I was just over thinking things. "We'll...we'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy and Andy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you two out. Confess and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about. My sister didn't either by the look of confusion that was in her eyes. Honestly I was hoping that she was referring to the illegal stash of candy Andy was selling out of her dorm room or the fact that I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and they were going to take away my grade. Or maybe even make me read the actual book which would have been worse. All those options were better than where I feared this was going.

"Well?" she demanded.

I glanced at Percy. "Ma'am, we don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then one of the craziest things happened. Her eyes started glowing like barbecue coals. Her fingers turned into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. She was...she was a fury, an actual fury. I couldn't believe it. They weren't real, there was no way they were real. But here she was about to slice my brother and I to ribbons.

Then things got even weirder. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at us. I dodged one way towards the ballpoint pen that Mr. Brunner threw and Andy dodged the other way. I felt her talons slash the air next to my ear. I caught the pen out of the air but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—the same bronze sword Mr. Brunner always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds was chasing after Andy with her constantly dodging out of the way of her talons. I made sure I had a strong grip on the sword, thankful for the fencing I did a couple years ago which isn't the same, I know, but it helps. I called out to my sister, "Andy!"

She glanced at me while running from Mrs. Dodds and nodded. She then started running towards me with Mrs. Dodds hot on her tail. I pulled the sword back and got ready to swing. Andy and Mrs. Dodds got closer and closer. Finally they reached me.

Mrs. Dodds who must have been oblivious to what we were doing or just too focused on Andy, shouted out, "Die dearie!"

I swung the sword and at the same time Andy dropped to the ground, and the sword slashed through Mrs. Dodds as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air. I still felt like those glowing red eyes were watching us.

We were alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but us. My hands were trembling. I almost thought that I had imagined the whole thing somehow but one look at Andy and there was no way. She looked just as shaken as I felt. We may be twins and both of us might have ADHD and dyslexia but there is no way we both were seeing things. What we just saw all really happened. It had to have. The alternative was that we were both going crazy.

"Are you okay, Andy?"

I looked over at Percy breathing hard from the running. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks. Good plan by the way. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." He looked over at me. "So. That all really happened, right?"

"It had to have. There's no way we both were seeing things. I don't care that we are both ADHD. There is just no way!"

"So Mrs. Dodds...she was a…"

"Fury. Or at least I think she was."

"Fury? Like one of Hades' torturers?" There was a loud sound of thunder outside. "But they're not real right? They're just myths created by the Greeks hense Greek mythology...right?" Percy looked at me wanting me to agree because the alternative was just crazy.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just stick with what we do know which is Mrs. Dodds turned into some kind of creature and attacked us."

Percy nodded. "Mr. Brunner was here maybe he can tell us what's going on."

I nodded. "Good idea."

We went back outside looking for Mr. Brunner. It had started raining. Grover was sitting by the fountain with a museum map over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw us, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

Andy said, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

I blinked. We didn't have a teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She only rolled her eyes at me and walked away. We walked over to Grover and I asked him where Mrs. Dodds was to see what he would say.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me or Andy, so I knew that he knew exactly who we were talking about.

"Not funny, man." I told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

We saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he never moved.

Percy and I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future Mr. Jackson."

Percy handed Mr. Brunner the pen that I didn't even realize he was holding.

"Sir," I said, "What happened to Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at us blankly. "Who?"

"You know the other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." Percy said.

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, Andy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?

"Yeah, fine I guess. It must be all the stress we've been feeling lately. Sorry for bothering you, sir."

Mr. Brunner gave us one more worried glance before rolling away on his wheelchair. Percy and I looked at each other. He was good, I'll give him that, better than Grover. But he was definitely lying and both me and Percy knew it.

**Author's Note: Here is the end of the first chapter. Sorry for the probably confusing jumping back and forth between POV. I tried my best to make it so you could tell which person's POV it was in. This is the only chapter that will be like this as of right now. If this changes it will be stated in later chapters. Next chapter will just be in Percy's POV so no jumping between the two. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please leave a comment telling me what you think. _**


End file.
